


Watching Stars From An Airplane

by innersanctuaries



Series: Airplanes And Amnesia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: The best place to see the stars is up in the sky itself.(Prequel to New Phone, Who Dis?)





	Watching Stars From An Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I was listening to a song and got absolutely BLINDSIDED by this fic. I never actually meant for it to happen, but it accidentally became a prequel to New Phone, Who Dis, so now I've gotta go fix that fic. Unfortunately, that means I need to (temporarily) take it down, but I will be reuploading it as soon as I finish it!! 
> 
> I've been so goddamn busy with this class I've been taking that I've barely been able to write. The only reason I was able to get this done was because I ended up (technically) skipping class today, whoops! Last day is tomorrow though, so I plan on working on my longer wips so I can hopefully get those out there at some point in the NEAR FUTURE. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is Already Gone by Sleeping At Last 
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdGqpCGipL4)

 They joked in an airport terminal, bags at their feet. Sam complained for the seventieth time that the seats made his ass hurt, and Gabriel laughed and offered to massage it, like he always did. Gabriel complained for the seventieth time about ugh, why did red-eye flights have to be the cheapest? Sam laughed and offered to let him sleep on his lap, like he always did. True to form, Gabriel gladly took him up on that and settled in. As always, Sam threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. He knew it helped him sleep, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t be able to sleep on his flight.

 

 Though he closed his eyes, Gabriel knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink. This was selfish, he knew that much. Instead of sleeping, he lay there and thought of them, thought of Sam.

 

 Gabriel remembered meeting him as a kid, inviting the little kid with the too-long hair and the too-bright eyes to go play in his treehouse. The enthusiasm with which he’d nodded his head made Gabriel worry that he’d snap his neck. But the smile on Sam’s face was enough to make Gabriel grin along with him.

 

 Being able to grow up alongside Sam had been something he took for granted, Gabriel realized. The teasing about Sam being shorter than him, quickly turning into Sam teasing Gabriel about being shorter than him. He always responded with false annoyance and a light punch to the arm, which always ended in them play-wrestling and laughing until they were sure they’d grown six-packs.

 

 He remembered that moment of realization when he was sixteen, rocking on the hammock in the backyard curled up next to Sam, looking into his eyes and seeing that bright smile. Right then and there, he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Seeing the way Sam looked at him, so soft and sweet, he just knew that he felt the same way. The moment where he leaned in and kissed Sam would be forever ingrained in his memory, how could he forget the way they pressed even closer, the way Sam reached up to cup his cheek and smiled into the kiss?

 

The love they had was so strong, it burned in his chest and nearly drove him insane. So many things would never leave his memory. How their first date was a picnic where they watched the stars in the bed of Sam’s truck. The times they’d raid Target for candy, because no matter how much of a health freak Sam was, Gabriel knew he had a soft spot for gummy bears. Dean pretending to vomit whenever he found them making out on the couch, completely ignoring the movie they were supposedly watching.

 

 Their first time, Sam had made sure it was special. Gabriel had come over to find Sam’s house empty and dark minus a path of candles and rose petals leading directly to his room. Of course he was the type to do something that romantic and cheesy, but Gabriel would never deny that it made him feel loved. Sam greeted him with a kiss on his forehead, not rushing a thing. Their first time was slow and tender, Gabriel finally knew what people meant when by making love.

 

_Gabriel?_

 

_Yeah, Sammy?_

 

_I love you._

 

_God, I love you too._

 

_Just know, that’ll never change. You’re stuck with me._

 

_I wouldn’t have it any other way, kiddo._

 

 Some of the things he wished he could forget. Like the day that Sam had burst into with an acceptance letter promising him a full ride to Stanford and a grin the size of Texas. Gabriel put the fact that it was all the way over in California out of his mind that day, instead yelling excitedly and jumping into Sam’s arms. All of his hard work had paid off, and there was no way Gabriel could say a single negative thing to him about that.

 

 He wished he could forget the day that the realization of all that implied set in.

 

_I’m going to stay here, I can’t leave you._

 

_Shut up, you big dummy. If you don’t go, I’ll drag your ass there myself._

 

They spent the summer doing everything that they never had before. Of all the things, Gabriel thought his favorite was going to the observatory. Watching the stars had always made his heart flutter. The sky was infinite, it was beautiful. In that moment, with Sam next to him, warm hand holding his, Gabriel thought that everything was perfect. Sam bought him a necklace, a simple shooting star on a silver chain. Gabriel threw his arms around Sam’s neck and tried not to cry. Gabriel never took it off.

 

_You can make wishes on shooting stars, right? Now you can make wishes whenever you want to._

 

 Part of him almost wished out loud. He almost wished that Sam could stay with him, the only wish that came to his mind. He wished that they could stay right here right now forever. Sitting on the steps outside of the observatory, watching the real stars up above. The moon shined down upon them, smiling sadly at the couple that couldn’t be.

 

 A friend of Gabriel’s offered him an opportunity to study abroad, over in Italy. Before he could say no, Sam cut in and insisted he go.

 

_Gabriel, this is such an awesome opportunity!_

 

_But Sam, it’s so far. I won’t be able to visit you at school._

 

_Don’t you dare pass it up for me. Don’t you do that to me, don’t do it to yourself._

 

So he’d said yes.

 

 The memories that followed were ones he never wanted to think of again. It had been a mutual agreement, but neither of them wanted it. Why would they? But they both knew, long distance wouldn’t work. Gabriel knew, he couldn’t be the one keeping Sam from finding love somewhere else.

 

“Gabriel, they’re calling people to board your plane now.”

 

 That was how they’d ended up here. They’d managed to land two flights on the same day, but his flight was hours earlier than Sam’s. He was thankful for that, it gave them this last bit of time to spend together instead of having to split off to go to their separate terminals. Sam peeked over at Gabriel’s face to see whether or not he was awake.

 

“I know you’re awake, you liar.”

 

 “No I’m not. I’m still too asleep to go anywhere.”

 

“Come on, Gabe. They’ll call your number soon.”

 

 How he managed to get himself up, he didn’t know. His limbs felt like lead, his heart heavy. Nevertheless, he and Sam dragged his bags over to the line of people boarding the plane.

 

 Both of them stood in silence, holding each other’s hands like they never wanted to let go. Which, they didn’t. His number was called, and Gabriel’s heart dropped to his feet. Turning to Sam, he didn’t bother willing the tears away. Sam looked broken, ready to scoop Gabriel up and take him to California with him. Gabriel almost hoped that he would. With a sniffle, Sam forced a half-smile.

 

“Stay safe, okay?”

 

 “I love you.”

 

 Sam’s face crumpled, a tear or two slipping out. He leaned down and hugged Gabriel the way he always did. When he pulled back, against his better judgement, Sam kissed Gabriel for the last time. He said everything that he wanted to say but couldn’t, and Gabriel said it right back.

 

“I love you too. Just know that’ll never change.”

 

 “You know I always will, Sammy.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 The person scanning tickets asked if he was on the flight, and Gabriel nodded. They waved him over, beckoning him to board the plane taking him away from the one person he loved more than life itself. Giving Sam a chaste kiss, he went to scan his ticket. He turned to see Sam one more time. With a smile on his face, Sam waved goodbye.

 

 Gabriel tried to take a mental picture of him right then and there. He tried to keep the picture of the boy with the dimples and smile that made him melt, the boy with the eyes that could never decide what color they wanted to be. He tried to make sure he could always remember that. Gabriel smiled and waved back. Before turning to leave, he yelled over at Sam.

 

 “I’ll come back one day, Sammy! I promise!”

 

“I’ll see you then, Gabe!"

 

 He didn’t remember how he ended up in the cramped airplane, somehow managing to land a window seat. It would be a long trip, going to Italy. As the plane took off, Gabriel wondered what Sam was doing right then. Up in the sky, the stars greeted him and asked him why he was alone. Sitting back in his seat, he brought his necklace to his lips, thinking back to the observatory. With a single kiss to the shooting star, Gabriel made a wish.

 

  _I wish that we’ll meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Modern setting aus always break my heart while I write them :( I'm not even sure why that is, they just do!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and lets me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
